starter_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown At Viridian/Transcript
This is the transcript for Starter Squad ''episode, "Showdown at Viridian" Transcript ''(The episode begins with Bulbasaur and Charmander walking to Viridian City) Bulbasaur: Dude, do you even know where we're going? Charmander: Shut it, Brussels sprouts! We're exploring, it doesn't matter where we're going. Bulbasaur: I mean, I could really go for a potion or something. Charmander: I could really go for you not talking to me anymore. Bulbasaur: Hey, there's some people over there! Let's ask them for directions! Charmander: Ugh, fine, whatever. (Bulbasaur walks up to May and Rosa, Charmander follows him) Bulbasaur: 'Scuse me, ma'am, but my friend and I are lost and- May: Humaaaan! Human human human human! Rosa: Human! Human human human! May: Human human human human! Bulbasaur: Huh, I guess they all talk like that. Charmander: Aaugh.... that is really annoying! How could anyone stand listening to that? Bulbasaur: I don't know. Wait, look! Look! It's that kid from the lab! Charmander: What!? That piece of- What is he doing!? (Red is seen in front of the Poké Mart, walking in place because he is right in front of its wall) Bulbasaur: That's... huh... Now I'm kind of glad he didn't choose me. Charmander: Well I'm kind of still pissed off! (Charmander walks over to Red) Charmander: Well, well! If it isn't Mr. I-hate-making-good-decisions. You have a lot of nerve showing your face in the same area that I happen to be in. (Red throws a Poké Ball at Charmander, he quickly breaks free) Charmander: Oh-ho no, it's not gonna be that easy. This time, you're gonna have to earn it. (Battle music plays) (Wild CHARMANDER appeared!) Charmander: Bring it! (Go! SQUIRTLE!) Squirtle: Oh God... What fresh hell awaits me this ti- ? Oh-ho-ho! Look who it is! Charmander: You ready to die, Squirt-hole? Squirtle: Hah. HAH! I don't think you quite understand the type disadvantage you're at right now. Charmander: I don't think you understand how much you suck. (Red commands Squirtle to attack) Squirtle: Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. (Squirtle uses Bubble, but Charmander steps to the left, easily dodging it) Squirtle: Oh, come on! That never works! Why didn't you teach me any other moves!? (Charmander uses Bite, and starts biting on Squirtle's head) Squirtle: AAAHHHHUUH!!! Oh God! Oh God put me back in! Come on! Why are you just standing there!? You're the worst trainer in the world! (Red takes out his Poké Ball and recalls Squirtle, Charmander gets up) Bulbasaur: Wow Charmander, you're getting really strong. Charmander: Ugh, please don't talk to me. (Red throws another Poké Ball at Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: muffled Ooo, it's kinda cozy in here. (Bulbasaur is caught) (Red immediately sends Bulbasaur into the battle) Bulbasaur: What!? Woah, wait a minute. I don't think this is such a good idea. (Charmander sets him on fire) DEAR LORD!!! IT'S SO PAINFUL!!! WHY IS THIS A THING!?!?! (Red recalls Bulbasaur) Charmander: Is that really all you've got? (swipes away Poké Ball) You don't have enough badges to train me! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Charmander Tackles Red, the screen cuts to black) (Scene cuts to Charmander releasing Squirtle from his Poké Ball) Squirtle: Oaoaaoohhhh.... Charmander: Get up! Squirtle: Muuuhhhh..... (Charmander releases Bulbasaur from his Poké Ball, Bulbasaur is not burning anymore) Squirtle: Hey... what happened to the kid? Charmander: I killed him. (Shows Red, lying motionless on the ground, charred and burning) Charmander: He was useless to us anyway. Squirtle: gasp At last... I'm free! I'm finally free! Charmander: Not quite. The way I see it, I own your Poké Balls now. And that makes me your new Pokémon trainer! Squirtle: What!? You can't do that! Charmander: I'm kind of totally doing it. And I'm gonna be a better trainer than he could ever be. Squirtle: Well he did set a pretty low bar for that. Charmander: Shut up. Don't you see? We don't need those filthy humans and their gibberish language. We have me, and I'm awesome. If we train together, we can be the very best! Like no one ever was! Bulbasaur: I'm into it! Charmander: Don't care, you don't have a choice. Now come on! There's no time to waste. Let's get moving. Bulbasaur: I've got a good feeling about this! Squirtle: I don't know how to feel anything anymore. (Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle walk away from Viridian City as the episode ends) Category:Episode transcripts